pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Infiltrator
Infiltrator's specialize in spying and reconnaissance. They also make great use of improvisional combat by use of their environment. Role: Infiltrators like to keep hidden and wait for a perfect time to strike, they are often taken by would-be assassins. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 'Class Skills' The Infiltrator’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Computer Use (Int), Demolitions (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Dex), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Knowledge (Local) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 8 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' The following are the class features of the infiltrator. Weapon and Armor Proficiency '''Infiltrators are proficient with all simple weapons plus the hand crossbow, tachyon pistol and tachyon rifle. They are proficient with light armor, but not shields. '''Sneak Attack '''If an infiltrator can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage The infiltrator's attack deals extra damage everytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC(whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the infiltrator flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at first level and increases by 1d6 every four infiltrator levels thereafter. Should the infiltrator score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or an unarmed strike), an infiltrator can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual -4 penalty. The infiltrator must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. An infiltrator cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. '''Infiltrate '''Infiltrators have the ability to easily peek into rooms without risk of being noticed by hostiles. '''Sweep '''An Infiltrator knows how to size up an area and get the lay of the land in a single sweep of his or her eyes. This sweep provides a +4 circumstance bonus on Perception checks and covers an area out to 30 feet away from the Infiltrator. The Infiltrator can use this bonus at the start of an encounter. Anything not concealed can be perceived in a sweep with a successful check (DC 10). The DC for concealed or less obvious threats is equal to their Stealth check result. '''Art of Deception (Ex) '''An infiltrator adds his class level to all bluff, disguise, and sense motive checks. '''Evasion (Ex) '''At 2nd level or higher, an infiltrator can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the infiltrator is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless infiltrator does not gain the benefit of evasion. '''Tech Training '''This character can use Techs starting at 2nd level. '''Improvised Implements '''At third level, an infiltrator no longer takes a penalty when wielding an improvised weapons. Also, the infiltrator is able to make do without proper equipment in certain circumstances: the Infiltrator no longer takes a penalty when using the Climb and Disable Device skills without the proper tools. '''Master of Disguise '''An infiltrator spy can create a disguise in half the time normally required. In addition, any penalties from assuming a disguise of a different gender, race, age, or size are reduced by 1. '''Bonus Feats '''At 5th, 11th, and 17th level, the Infiltrator gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be selected from the following list, and the Infiltrator must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. Acrobatic, Alertness, Armor Proficiency (light), Athletic, Attentive, Brawl, Cautious, Defensive Martial Arts, Dodge, Elusive Target, Meticulous, Mobility, Nimble, Renown, Run, Stealthy. '''Glib Lie (Su) '''An infiltrator of 5th level or higher can deceive truth-detecting magic. A creature using this sort of magic against the infiltrator must succeed on a caster level check against a DC of 15 + the infiltrator's class level to succeed (as if she were under the effect of a glibness spell); failure means the magic doesn't detect the infiltrator's lies or force her to speak only the truth. This ability does not give the infiltrator the glibness spell's bonus on Bluff checks. '''Mask Alignment (Su) '''An infiltrator of 6th level or higher can alter her alignment aura to deceive spells that discern alignment (such as detect evil). She may choose to detect as any specific alignment, or to detect as no alignment at all. This ability does not protect against spells or effects that cause harm based on alignment. Masking her alignment aura is a standard action, and lasts until she changes it again or ends the effect. '''Improved Evasion '''If an Infiltrator of 7th level or higher is exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, the Infiltrator suffers no damage if he or she makes a successful saving throw and only half damage on a failed save. Improved evasion can only be used when wearing light armor or no armor. '''Superficial Knowledge (Ex) An infiltrator gives the appearance of knowing more than she actually does. Starting at 8th level, she can make untrained Knowledge and Profession checks pertaining to her cover or assumed identity as if she were trained and gains a bonus equal to half her level on these checks. For example, an infiltrator masquerading as a noblewoman can make untrained Knowledge (history) checks about the kingdom and Knowledge (nobility) checks about its noble and royal families as if she were trained, but she cannot make untrained Knowledge (nature) skill checks to identify herbs. Uncanny Dodge (Ex) 'Starting at 4th level, a backbiter can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A backbiter with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. '''Skill Mastery '''At 9th level, an Infiltrator selects a number of skills from his or her class list equal to 3 + his or her Intelligence modifier. When making a check using one of these skills, the Infiltrator may take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent him or her from doing so. '''Concealed Thoughts (Su) '''A 10th-level the infiltrator can conceal her schemes from mind-reading magic. When a creature is using detect thoughts or similar magic to read her mind, she decides what surface thoughts her opponent detects, and her true surface thoughts remain private. This ability does not protect against mental attacks or mind-reading that delves deeper than surface thoughts '''Elude Detection (Sp) '''At 12th level, an infiltrator can befuddle divinations used against her as if she were under the effect of a nondetection spell with a caster level equal to her character level. She can suppress or resume this protection as a standard action. If dispelled, the infiltrator cannot resume the nondetection for 1d4 rounds. '''Quick Change (Ex) '''Starting at 12th level, an infiltrator can assume a disguise in only 2d4 rounds by taking a –10 penalty on her Disguise check. This penalty drops to –5 at 18th level. '''Improvised Weapon Damage '''At 13th level, an Infiltrator’s attacks with improvised weapons deal more damage. The Infiltrator treats an improvised weapon as one size category larger than it is for the purpose of determining the damage it deals. '''Slippery Mind (Su) ' At 14th level, an infiltrator can slip away from mental control. This functions as the rogue advanced talent of the same name. If the infiltrator has the slippery mind ability from another class, these abilities stack, but she can still only use slippery mind once per round '''Improved Sweep '''At 15th level, an Infiltrator’s ability to get the lay of the land improves. Now the Infiltrator not only spots potential perils with a successful check, he or she can determine the relative strength of these dangers. A successful check relates the danger’s strength compared to the Infiltrator: stronger (higher level or Hit Dice), on par (same level or HD), or weaker (lower level or HD). '''Shift Alignment (Su) '''Starting at 16th level, an infiltrator's control over her aura improves. When she assumes a false alignment, she can choose to have all spells and magic items affect her as though she were that alignment; this includes helpful and harmful effects. For example, a neutral good infiltrator can shift her aura to lawful evil so she can pass through a doorway that shocks creatures that aren't lawful evil; if hit by holy smite with this shifted aura, she takes damage as if she were evil. An infiltrator can change her alignment aura from a masked alignment (as per her 6th-level class feature, where effects still function based on her actual alignment) to a shifted alignment (as per this ability, where effects function based on her assumed alignment) as a standard action. Shifting her alignment aura is a standard action, and lasts until she changes it again or ends the effect. '''Hidden Mind (Sp) '''At 18th level, an infiltrator gains the benefit of a constant mind blank spell at a caster level equal to her character level. The infiltrator can suppress or resume this protection as a standard action. If dispelled, the infiltrator cannot resume the mind blank for 1d4 rounds. '''Hide In Plain Sight '''An infiltrator can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. As long as she is within 10 feet of an area of dim light, an infiltrator can hide herself from view in the open without anything to actually hide behind. She cannot, however, hide in her own shadow. '''Assumption (Su) '''The ultimate ability of the infiltrator is to take over another persona entirely, making it her own. As a full-round action, the infiltrator can touch a helpless creature and shift her aura to that of her target. This confuses divination effects and spells, even ones as powerful as discern location, such that they register the infiltrator as being the creature she has touched. This ability is not proof against the actions of deities or similarly powerful beings. The assumption of an identity lasts until the master infiltrator ends it (a standard action) or she uses the ability on another creature. '''Without a Trace At 20th level, when an Infiltrator uses any of the following skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth those using perception to detect the Infiltrator’s activity take a –16 penalty. Category:Classes Category:Black Metal, Red Blood